Lily's and James' Hogwarts Adventures
by ginnypotter158
Summary: Lily and James side of how they went to Hogwarts and met. R&R. Rated T for the future
1. I Got My Letter

**Discaimer: I do not own Lily Evans or any other harry potter characters. I only own Tanya, Stephanie, Carly, and anybody else not in this yet.**

**Tanyathebeautiful: **I can't believe it Lily we both got into Hogwarts. This is so cool.

**TigerLily: **Yes Tanya it is cool! I can't believe it. Both muggle borns and best friends ever since we could talk. Both of us going to Hogwarts that is so cool!

**Tanyathebeautiful: **I know so the lady that came to my house said that we had to go to this place called Diagon Alley.

**TigerLily: **Yeah same here but I don't know where it is.

**Tanyathebeautiful: **Oh I do. You see my grandma was a squib, which is a witch without magic. She is bringing me to Diagon Alley. Do you want to come with us?

**TigerLily:** I would love to. It won't be too hard on your grandma will it?

**Tanyathebeautiful**: Of course not she is the one who invited you.

**TigerLily:** Ok. So are we still having our monthly sleepover tonight?

**Tanyathebeautiful:** Oh yeah I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me.

**TigerLily:** No prob. it's at your house right.

**Tanyathebeautiful:** Yes and I have snacks and drinks. You are bringing the make-up right

**TigerLily:** Yeah and then Stephanie is bringing the hair stuff and Carly is bringing the nail stuff.

**Tanyathebeautiful:** Ok good you and the rest of the "gang" will be hear at 6:00 right.

**TigerLily:** Yeah. And that's in a half-hour and I still have to pack my bag so I will talk to you later. Bye

**Tanyathebeautiful:** Bye

**TigerLily has signed off.**

**Tanyathebeautiful has signed off.**

Tanya Hanson and Lily Evans had been best friends forever, but when they were nine Tanya moved to a town two hours away. Lily wasn't able to see her best friend as much. It wasn't to bad though she had hers and Tanya's other best friends. Stephanie Windthorp and Carly Strussen were not the prettiest girls ever but they got a lot of attention. Stephanie was always in trouble and Carly was ready to hit somebody if that meant they would stop picking on her.Tanya was the extravagant beauty and Lily was the one always being sent to the office because she did something without realizing it. Stephanie was 5'9" at eleven years old, had long piercing black hair that reached the middle of her back and her eyes were the purple of the sunrise. Carly on the other hand was 4'10" at eleven years of age had short muddy brown hair, as she called it, that reached to just above her shoulders and her eyes were the brightest of blues. Tanya was 5'3", her hair was short and usually bubblegum pink, and her eyes were a golden brown with a hint of green in them. Lily was the same height as Tanya, had shoulder length vivid reddish auburn hair, and deep sea foam green eyes. Tanya is outgoing and way too full of energy, Lily is shy and smart, Stephanie is a really bad punk that can laugh almost all of the time and Carly is the one that is calm and self conscious except for when she is with her friends. At 6:00 each girl showed up at Tanya's house and were screaming at the fact of seeing each other again.

"OMG Lily, how have you been?" asked Stephanie who had been in Italy almost all summer.

"I have been fine Steph. Stayed home all summer but really great. Carly how have you been?"

"Wonderful. I forgot to mention that I was spending my summer in Spain. So that was where I was since you probably couldn't reach me. How have you been Tanya?" Tanya had been really quiet ever since everybody showed up.

"Whoa that was weird that you had to ask Tanya how her summer was," Stated Lily.

"Lily, Shut Up. My summer was good. I spent two months of it in America visiting my aunt and uncle and then I spent the rest of it here working at my dad's shop. What about you Steph you seem like you are about to explode."

"OH I have been great. Italy was fantastic with all the old ruins, the shopping, and of course visiting my mom at work on a photo shoot in Milan."

"You got to go to Milan. Lucky," Cried Carly.

"Yes and I got these really cute punk outfits."

"In other words they are black but totally preppy," Said Tanya.

"No they are punker. And awesome."

"Doubt it. But let us see them anyways because we know you brought them." Said Lily in response.

"OK Outfit number one coming up. (Pulls a cute outfit out of her bag) See it is black and it is punker and outfit number two is right here (pulls another outfit from her bag) and this one has a little purple to match my eyes but other than that it is black."

The first outfit is a tank top that is black and a pair of black sweat capris that say rock star down the side. The second outfit is a halter dress that reaches just below the knee and is trimmed with purple ribbon.

"Those are so preppy punk," Said Carly.

"Are not they are totally adorable," Said Steph.

"Yes they are adorable, but they are preppy punk."

"Will you guys shut up. You have this argument all the time," Tanya and Lily stated.

"Ok." Steph and Carly said together.

The rest of the evening there was no bickering. The girls played fashion runway, their favorite game, stayed up late doing makeovers, and at least twice Carly complained she was fat because she had pigged out on junk food for the first time in six months. The next morning Lily and Carly had to go home. Steph didn't because her dad was still on a flight home from Russia where he was all break. Steph's mom and dad were divorced and she only got to see her mom for Christmas and Summer Break. Steph's dad was going to be home by noon so Steph was staying until dinner because that's what happened every year.

"Steph, Where are you going to school next year?" Asked Tanya.

"Oh I am going to the same place my dad and mom went I think it is called Hog... Something or ever anyways where are you going?"

" Well I am going to the same place as you and Lily is going to. Oh and the place is called Hogwarts and it is a boarding school for witches and wizards"

"Oh yeah that's what it is called so you and Lily are going to so cool. I won't be a loner. Wait is Carly going?"

"I don't know Lily was going to ask and then IM me when she knew."

"So is that why we are standing by the computer and not doing anything."

"Yes!"

Just then Tanya's computer beeped with an IM message from **TigerLily**.

**TigerLily: Tani are you there?????**

**Tanyathebeautiful: Yes and I told you not to call me that.**

**TigerLily: Well Sorry. Do you have two computers?**

**Tanyathebeautiful: Yes Why???**

**TigerLily: So Steph can get on too.**

**Tanyathebeautiful: Ok Hang on let me tell her where the laptop is. BRB**

"Steph, go get my laptop from my room and come down here so you can use the internet and chat with Lily and me."

"OK."

**Tanyathebeautiful: She just came back from getting the laptop. She should be on in a little bit.**

**Stephout: Hey girls. Is Carly joining us.**

**TigerLily: Yeah in a little bit. She just got home. So Tanya did you ask Steph?**

**Stephout: Yes she asked me and I am going too.**

**TigerLily: Yayyy!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PrincessCarly: Hey why is Lily cheering.**

**Tanyathebeautiful: She is cheering because Lily, Steph, and I are going to the same school in the fall. Where are you going?**

**PrincessCarly: Oh I am going to this boarding school called Hogwarts. Like my dad has planned for years.**

**Stephout: Yeah we are all going to the same school. The FOUR MUSKATEERS UNITE!!!!**

**TigerLily: U**

**Tanyathebeautiful: N**

**PrincessCarly: I**

**Stephout: T**

**Tigerlily, Tanyathebeautiful, PrincessCarly, and Stephout: E!!!!!**

**TigerLily: And now we are done. So Carly see any cute boys in Spain.**

**PrincessCarly: I hung out with my cousins the whole time so no. Sadly :(**

**Tanyathebeautiful: That's too bad. So next wednesday are we all going to meet in Diagon Alley to get our school supplies?**

**Stephout: Yes because we all know that Carly and I will travel there by flue powder and Lily and You will travel there by car. And then we will laugh the whole time and want to spend our money on use less junk.**

**Tanyathebeautiful: That's right so who's all in?**

**Stephout: I am!**

**TigerLily: I am!**

**PrincessCarly: I am! Now I have to go before I get in trouble. See you wednesday!!!!**

**PrincessCarly has signed off.**

**Tanyathebeautiful: Yeah Steph and I should go too. See you wednesday Lil!**

**Stephout: Yeah bye!**

**TigerLily: Bye.**

**Tanyathebeautiful has signed off**

**Stephout has signed off**

**TigerLily has signed off**

Authors note: this is my first fanfic and i will most likely be adding on so please read and review. Of the Mauraders who do you want each girl to like one girl does not have to like peter. please tell me

ginnypotter158


	2. I Got My Letter and Have to Babysit

**Future Wizards And Witches Chat Room**

**Young People Only**

**QuidditchBoy has signed on**

**HateMyFamiliesViews has signed on**

**QuidditchBoy: Hey HMFV!**

**HMFV: Hey QB!**

**QB: So do you know what school you are going to go to next year?**

**HMFV: Yeah Hogwarts. What about you?**

**QB: I am going to Hogwarts too!!! Both of my parents went there.**

**HMFV: Wow! Both of my parents went there too. :(**

**QB: What's with the frowny face?**

**HMFV: Have you seen my username.**

**QB: Oh Yeah. I forgot. Sorry. **

**HMFV: That's Ok. So, since we have been getting to know each other do you want to meet on the train to Hogwarts?**

**QB: Sure. What compartment?**

**HMFV: How about the last one.**

**QB: Ok! I will meet you there. But what about MoonHater and Chubby?**

**HMFV: If they come online then we will invite them too. We have all been getting to know each other so we can all meet each other. And that's if they are going to Hogwarts.**

**MoonHater has signed on**

**QB: Hey MH!**

**MH: Hey What are we talking about?**

**HMFV: We are talking about if you and Chubby are going to Hogwarts and if you are then we can meet each other.**

**MH: I don't know about Chubby, but I am going to Hogwarts. My dad went there.**

**QB: Where did your mom go?**

**MH: Beaux-Batons.**

**HMFV: That's in France right?**

**QB: Yes.**

**HMFV: Ok! So MH, You are going to Hogwarts?**

**MH: Yes. So, where are we meeting?**

**QB: The last compartment on the train.**

**MH: Ok cool.**

**HMFV: I have to go my mother is yelling at me.**

**HMFV has signed off**

**QB: So what can't you wait to see or do at school?**

**MH: I can't wait for my classes. I am especially interested in Transfiguration.**

**QB: I can't wait for Defense Against The Dark Arts and Quidditch!!!!!**

**MH: Hence the name QuidditchBoy.**

**QB: Yes.**

**Chubby has signed on**

**MH: Hey C!**

**C: Yeah! Hi. So are you guys going to Hogwarts?**

**QB: Yes! MH, HMFV, and I are going to Hogwarts!!!**

**MH: Are you?**

**C: Yes, I really want to meet you guys.**

**QB: Well we all planned to meet each other on the train to Hogwarts, in the last train compartment.**

**C: Ok cool can't wait to meet you.**

**MH: Yeah, but I have to get off so talk to you later.**

**QB: Me too. My Aunt, Uncle, and cousins are over. So, my mom wants me to get off.**

**C: Yeah I should go as well. BYE!!!!**

**MH has signed off**

**QB has signed off**

**C has signed off**

"James, come out of the computer room and greet your family, like a good boy," cried Mrs. Potter

"Yes Mom. Hi Aunt Jackie and Uncle Robert."

"Hello James. I don't know if your mom has told you yet, but your mom, dad, uncle, and I are going out tonight so we were wondering if you and Talia would babysit tonight?" Asked Aunt Jackie.

"I would love to babysit with my cousin Talia tonight."

"Oh thank you James." said Uncle Robert.

"It's my pleasure," James said.

James was a skinny and tall dark haired boy. He had amazing hazel eyes and his mom absolutly loved how sweet and kind he was. James was always asked to do things for his family including babysitting, cleaning, and taking care of pets. Soon James's parents and Aunt and Uncle were gone. James was left watching his 2,3, and 5 year old cousins with his 11 year old cousin Talia Jane.

"Talia, what time does Jamie and Justin have to go to bed?"

"8:00 James. why?"

"Because I need to know since we are watching them."

"Sorry. Oh and they only eat what my mom packed for them in the bag to eat. Which we should probably feed them now so they will go to bed later."

"But it is only 5 Talia."

"Yes it is so we should feed them."

"Ok Talia Jane.

"Don't call me that!"

"Ok!" James was laughing really hard. Talia had never liked her name and was always trying to make the family call her Tal. Tal looked a lot like James. She was skinny and tall and she had jet-black hair to the middle of her back. Her eyes were what made her stand out from James, they were a brilliant turquoise color. Soon James and Tal had fed Jamie and Justin, then they made food for them and Kyle. Kyle was quiet and loved being around his older sister whereas Jamie and Justin who loved being loud and around each other. Jamie and Justin were just laid down to sleep so James decieded to put on cartoons for Kyle and talk to Tal about school.

"So Tal did you get into Hogwarts?"

"Yes and I can't wait to get there."

"Wow. I got into Hogwarts too."

"How come that doesn't surprise me?"

"Because both of my parents went to Hogwarts."

"Exactly. So are we going to go to Diagon Alley together?"

"I guess so. I mean my mom will obviously invite you and then you will say yes so you can get away from your brother.So yeah we are going to Diagon Alley together."

"Ok cool. We should put Kyle to bed now."

"I think he already fell asleep though."

"Yeah. I guess so!"

James, Tal, and Kyle fell asleep in the living room. When the adults got home they put Jamie, Justin, Kyle, and Tal in the car and then James's Aunt, Uncle and cousins left. Just before they left however Mrs. Potter made sure that on wednesday that Tal come over so she could take her to Diagon Alley with James.


End file.
